Rokudaime Uzukage Adopted!
by Lady Logos
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha two years before he becomes a genin and the Last Uzumaki returns to Uzugakure no Sato to become the Rokudaime Uzukage. Smart!Naruto. Adopted from KarantheStoryteller. REWRITTEN CHAPTER 1
1. Chapter 1

Rokudaime Uzukage

AN: Yes I know that I have not updated this one for a long long long long time. But as you can see I just got my motivation back and now am going to concentrate writing this and my other stories. I am not going to give up on my stories. If any of you have any ideas then please do PM me and I see what I can do to include your ideas.

Chapter 1 - Beginning.

Somewhere in Konoha

"Is everything ready?" A shadowy figure asked from his two subordinates.

"Yes. Everything has been taken care of regarding material possessions. Also the scroll has been retrieved from the Hokage tower." A female voice replied.

"Excellent. Now all we need is the boy." The mysterious figure whispered.

"It says in the reports that the boy is a Jinchuuriki. Is it true, Shinji?" the other figure asked.

"I believe so, but that doesn't matter, it actually helps us in regarding of his training." The man known as Shinji answered.

"The problem is getting the boy out of the village without raising an alarm. The civilians wouldn't care one way or the other, but there is the matter of ANBU guards that the Hokage has stationed to guard him. The gazing ball is a matter that we have to count in as well. He'll watch the boy after all, we should time this at the same time there is a council-meeting going on as to avoid that."

The female asked, "Do you think he will come willingly?"

"I think he will come if he will be explained what our agenda is. I think he's much more intelligent that he actually gives the picture of, as such I am sure that he will listen to reason, if we can convince him that we see trough his mask. He needs to shed it anyway in near future." Shinji replied.

The other ninja, a male, snarled, "I've been watching the child for a week and the way he is treated disgusts me. This village doesn't deserve a hero like the boy. They can't even tell a prisoner from a prison. I can't even believe that these people think they have the strongest ninja village in existence. Also we have to take care of the mental trauma that the villagers have undoubtedly caused."

"Calm yourself, Mori. We don't want to raise any unnecessary attention." Shinji warned.

"Shinji, the children are coming out for lunch now."

"Ok. You know what to do. Now go." Shinji ordered. The two other ninja scattered off to their assigned positions. _'Kushina, forgive me for this. But this village doesn't deserve to have a hero such as your son. He will be more appreciated in Uzu as he is the chosen one to succeed you as the Rokudaime Uzukage. We need your son more than this ungrateful village does. They do not deserve the heir to the Uzumaki clan, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.'_

Outside of the Konoha Ninja Academy

An orange clad boy of eleven sat alone eating his lunch that composed of a cup of instant ramen, second-rate fruit and spoiled milk. His deep cerulean eyes gazed sadly at the other children as they laughed and talked amongst themselves. Earlier he had asked from Haruno Sakura, his crush, if he could have lunch with her.

"Go away, Naruto! I don't want to have lunch with you. I don't even want to see you! You're annoying, dense, and stupid and I don't want to have anything to do with you! Now, GET LOST!"

Then she went running over to her precious Sasuke-kun. Naruto sniffed. _'Why do they hate me? Abuse me? Beat me? What makes me so different from the others?'_

Unknown to Naruto, two people were watching him. Hyuuga Hinata - who had a major crush on Naruto - was watching him from where she was sitting with Ino and Sakura. She had a sad look upon her face. Another person watching him was none other than the female intruder who looked upon him with sorrowful eyes. Uzumaki Nayoko watched her cousin silently contemplating what he did to deserve such treatment. She also watched Hinata, waiting for the Hyuuga heiress to turn around. When she finally did, Nayoko made her move.

Naruto was surprised to see a red-headed kunoichi float down right next to him. She looked to him and said, "You're Naruto, right?"

Naruto looked at her suspiciously, "So what if I am?"

"We've been looking for you for quite a while. My name is Nayoko. Uzumaki Nayoko."

Naruto stared at the crimson haired beauty for a moment. Then he broke the awkward silence, "Are you related to me in some way?"

Nayoko responded, "Yes. I am your cousin. My father was you mother's brother."

At the realization that he had a family, Naruto was about to jump for joy when she put her hand over his mouth. "Shhhh. No one can know. You need to keep very quiet. Right now I need you to come with me though."

Naruto looked puzzled, "Why?"

"Because you are the heir to the Uzumaki clan and you are needed in our village. You know about your tenant right?"

"The baka fox?" Naruto asked.

Nayoko chuckled, "Yes the fox. Well, the Yondaime Hokage's last wish was that you would be a hero, but as you probably know, things don't always go as planned."

Naruto's face drooped for a second. "They don't see me as Naruto. They just see me as the fox."

Nayoko's face softened as she hugged her cousin. Naruto's surprise soon became joy as he was finally being appreciated for something. "This village doesn't deserve you. Do you know that your mother, my aunt, Uzumaki Kushina, was the Godaime Uzukage in our village?"

Naruto broke out of the hug with an incredulous look on his face. "She really was? Was my father famous as well?" He asked, jumping up and down.

"Hey take it easy little cousin. Yes Aunt Kushina was and your father was a famous ninja as well. In fact he was Konoha's Yellow Flash. He was the one who sealed the fox inside of you."

"My father… was the Yondaime Hokage?"

"Yes, Naruto. He was Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage." Nayoko responded seriously.

Naruto backed away for a second. His face wore a look of absolute shock. Then, "So my father was the fourth Hokage? And my own father sealed he Kyuubi into me... Why? No..."

"You're not mad at him?" Nayoko asked, letting out her breath.

"I am disappointed… Not angry, that will come later. I understand why he did it. He had to save the village. He didn't know that the villagers were going to treat me this way. But, he should have done something to get me an even footing, what ever the situation. He was the Hokage, and as such could make laws.. I understand why he did what he did, but it is hard to accept that your own father has condemned you to this life I have led." Naruto let out.

Shinji and Mori, who were watching from above, jumped down and sighed in relief, "Good. Thank heavens that you accepted it so well, Naruto-sama."

"Naruto-sama?" Naruto asked.

Nayoko then said, "Oh Naruto. These are my companions Aranayo Shinji and Kaguya Mori. Both of them and myself are Whirlpool nin."

"Pleasure to meet you both."

"It is an honor to meet Godaime-sama's son." Mari said as he bowed low.

"So are you going to come with us?" Shinji asked.

"Where?"

"To Uzugakure. You've been chosen by the reinstated council to become Rokudaime Uzukage." Mari answered. "Hasn't it always been your dream to be a Hokage?"

"Yeah, but I have friends here and then there's ojii-san and Iruka-sensei. I can't just leave. I've got to prove myself to this village." Naruto sullenly replied.

Nayoko then asked, "Do you think that the village council will let you become Hokage?" Naruto shook his head.

Nayoko then simply said, "They hate you. The shinobi part of the council and the Hokage both try to look out for you, but the civilians and the Elders have more power. They hate you. They despise you. They would betray this village to it's enemies before they see you become the Hokage. As for you proving yourself, you don't have to. By keeping the fox at bay, you prove yourself a hero to this village every day. You defend this village 24/7 and you get treated as a pariah for it. You have got to see that no matter what you do, these people will jump at every mistake you make and use it as an excuse to make you a scapegoat. If a mission you are on fails, they use it to exile you. Mark my words, they will find a way to get rid of the "demon brat."

Naruto looked at her and realized she was right. "But my friends…"

"…Will probably always be your friends. But look at them. How old are they? They can only defend you so much. They can't change the minds of these people. All people will do is say that they are under the demon's spell and you know that. So what is the point in staying in a village where your dream is a mere pipe dream when you have another village that is begging you to take another Kage position. At the age of eleven! You're lucky to be getting this offer. So what do you say, Rokudaime-sama?"

Naruto looked at her and then looked at his friends. He then looked back at Nayoko and said, "I'm guessing you already emptied my parent's house here?"

"Yes. Your blood sample helped us get through all the security seals and jutsus." Genji said.

"My apartment?"

Mori replied, "Everything that looked of importance was taken from you're apartment as well."

"Let's go then." Naruto exclaimed.

Shinji and Nayoko let out a sigh of relief. _'We have our Rokudaime Uzukage. Now Uzugakure no Sato can prosper once again.'_

Naruto suddenly swayed and his kneels began to buckle. "I feel a little weak."

"It must be because of everything that has happened recently. I saw the report in Hokage's office that you were beaten not so long ago.. Mori, can you carry him? We really need to go." Shinji asked.

"Yes Shinji-taichou." The Kaguya then picked Naruto up and began to carry him piggyback style. "Are you comfortable, Naruto-sama?"

"Quite, Mori-san."

They were about to leave when a loud voice said, "NARUTO! We've got to go inside. It's time to go back to…" Sakura stopped when she notice that Naruto was being taken by three mysterious figures. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING WITH NARUTO?"

Everyone of Naruto's classmates turned around to see three mysterious figures with Naruto on being carried on the back of one.

The three Uzu nin and Naruto then said, "Oh shit." _'Sakura. Why do you have to be so fucking loud?'_ Naruto thought while groaning.

"YO ASSHOLES! LEAVE OUR CLASSMATE ALONE!" Inuzuka Kiba shouted. Akamaru, Kiba's companion, began to growl.

Uchiha Sasuke, then began to issue orders, "Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and the rest of the girls go get Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, me, and the rest of the guys will go get the dobe back."

"RIGHT!" Everyone cried.

Getting back to the Rokudaime Uzukage and his three companions, Naruto said, "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

Nayako then detonated a smoke bomb as the four ninja made their escape. As they began to make a break for it sirens began to blare. "Why does it always happen to me?" Naruto muttered.

Nayoko chuckled, "So much for a quick and quiet escape."

"Send a signal to the nin outside to back us up. This is going to get messy. We've also got a problem because two chunin instructors, Naruto's classmates and Hatake Kakashi are following us." Shinji said.

Mori looked back toward the growing amount of pursuers. "More keep coming after us."

Then a voice screamed, "DROP THE DOBE AND NO ONE GETS HURT!"

Naruto sweat dropped._ 'Great vote of confidence teme.'_

"Wow, that Uchiha's pride needs to be knocked down a few pegs." Shinji snorted.

"Tell me about it." Naruto grumbled.

"Now is definitely not the time to make jokes, guys." Mori said.

Shinji carefully took Naruto from Mori and started issuing orders.

"I'll make some seals so that we can escape easier. Some transportation seal will do for now so that we get outside of the village. Mori, Yanagi no Mai would be an excellent distraction at the moment. Nayoko, keep Naruto safe and try to distract the Academy students."

"I need to concentrate to make the seals, so that we can get the hell out of here."

"I would call this a situation, wouldn't you?" Mori smirked and went headfirst to meet Kakashi and the two academy teachers so that he could stout their positions before getting back to the small group.

Nayoko looked at the older ninja, "Yes I definitely would."

"Ok, now let's get to a someplace that is easy defendable so that I can make the seals and we should be out of here with a simple shun-shin." Shinji ordered.

"Unknown ninja, you are trespassing into and committing an act of kidnapping. Return Uzumaki Naruto at once and surrender for interrogation!" A voice called out once again. However, Shinji began making the seals into the papers and tapping them to his ninjas.

Mori stopped and turned around. He then charged the Konoha nin. "YANAGI NO MAI!" He cried as bones began to sprout out of his body.

"Oh shit, it's a Kaguya!" one of the Konoha nin yelled as Mari began his Dance.

Iruka turned around toward the academy students following and yelled, "Guys, go back. This guy is beyond your level."

"Whatever. I'm an Uchiha. I can beat these guys and get the dobe back." Sasuke sneered.

Iruka gave him an angry look and said, "No. You won't beat these guys. Especially due to the fact that we are being showed up by a Kaguya."

Shikamaru mumbled, "This is so troublesome."

"Fine Iruka-sensei. Let's go back."

Meanwhile, Shinji finished making the seals and getting them to his ninja. He whistled to Mori and they all said in a steady voice: "SHUN-SHIN!"

Much to the astonishment of the Konoha ninja, there was a mini-hurricane and then Naruto and the others were gone.

Sarutobi Hiruzen got up from his chair after watching the situation that was the operation to retrieve Naruto. He walked up to the roof and began thinking as he looked at the face of the Yondaime. _'Minato, Kushina. I am sorry I couldn't keep you son safe. Naruto, be safe.'_

Umino Iruka walked back to the academy with his head down in shame. He had failed to save Naruto. He had failed to save his little brother. He slowly entered the classroom and looked around. Everyone was looking at him, hoping for good news on what happened to Naruto.

"I-Iruka-sensei. Where is N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Iruka just looked up at her and spoke simply, "We were too late to save him. Those ninja took him."

Everyone of Naruto's classmates were appalled. Naruto was the "dead last", the dobe. He was a carefree soul who never lost his happy-go-lucky demeanor. He was brash, loud, and annoying, but everyone knew that he did not deserve whatever fate he was going to receive.

Hinata was bawling. Sakura shed silent tears as Ino also began to cry. Hinata had now for a long time watched him and because of her crush the loss of Naruto was devastating to her._ If only I had had the courage to speak and interact with him.._

Sakura and Ino felt very guilty. They always made fun of him or berated him almost every day. In a sense, they treated him badly and now that he's gone, they miss the promises that he would be Hokage someday or the constant flow of requests for dates. They finally realized that Naruto could have been a very devoted friend if they had been a little nicer.

Sasuke brooded. Even though he was the dobe, Naruto was his rival. He was the one you could count on to measure strength against. He was also one of the only ones who would actually make Sasuke laugh when Naruto made a joke or performed one of his world famous pranks. Naruto knew the pain and loneliness that came from being alone and Sasuke could empathize with him.

Kiba was angry. Out of all the guys in his class, Naruto was the only one who he shared a sense of humor with. They would sometimes perform pranks together or they would pull pranks on each other, but mostly they used to make fun of each other a great deal.

Shikamaru was saddened. He always considered Naruto an enigma. He was a puzzle that needed to be solved. Shikamaru could always tell that Naruto was holding back. He could see that under the dobe exterior, there was a diamond in the rough. Naruto was also one of the people who used to sleep in class and be lazy as much as he did. He found a kindred spirit in Naruto and was saddened by the fact that now the happy yet lazy Naruto was gone.

Choji was depressed. Naruto was one of his first friends and one of the only people, other than Shikamaru, who didn't make fun of his weight. Naruto was also one of the people who was a Ramen connoisseur other than himself. He was also one of the only people who could be the young Akamichi at a Ramen eating contest, which is saying a lot. (AN: Last contest was 36 to 32 in favor of Naruto - I'll write this some time.) He, like Shikamaru, had found Naruto to be a fun loving and steadfast friend.

Shino was indifferent. That was what he seemed like on the outside, but on the inside, the Aburame was in turmoil. Sure, Naruto was annoying, but he would always go out of his way to make Shino feel wanted and he would always be there to try to cheer Shino up. Shino felt depressed at the fact that Naruto was gone because of the fact that Naruto's drive to make friends gave Shino the feeling of being wanted, which is not a common feeling among the Aburame. He also was curious about bugs.

Iruka watched his student's reactions and he announced, "I will be quite frank. We don't know why they came for Naruto nor do we know what they are going to do with him. I along with a few other people will hope for his safe return or any news on his whereabouts."

Hinata then spoke up, "When I become Genin, I will try to get strong enough to find Naruto-kun and bring him back to Konoha. I will because I promise it. I will not give up on my word because like Naruto, that is my nindo, my ninja way!"

"Yeah, me too!" Sakura suddenly found herself saying.

Then the whole class, even Sasuke became a buzz with promises to bring Naruto home.

Sasuke then said, "I think I speak for all of us when I say we will get stronger in order to bring our dobe back home!"

The whole class started cheering and screaming, "We'll bring you back Naruto! We swear it!"

When news got out into the village about Naruto's kidnapping, there was much celebration. The Academy students walked out of the Academy to see the village giddy with happiness. "THE DEMON IS GONE!" Shouted many of the civilians and some ninja as they danced in the middle of the streets. Naruto's classmates were confused as to why people were celebrating until the group passed Naruto's apartment. It was on fire and people were making effigies of Naruto and lighting them up while dancing. Sakura watched in horror as her own mother set one of the effigies on fire as she screamed, "BURN IN HELL DEMON BRAT!"

However, the ANBU and many other ninja who treated Naruto kindly or did not truly care ended the celebrations with many arrests, injuries, and executions. In response to this appalling display, Naruto's classmates demanded to see the Hokage.

Sarutobi was reading a certain orange book while giggling when his secretary told him that Naruto's classmates were here to see him. As he had her send them in, he sighed and dreaded to think of what they wanted to know.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura asked, "why are people so happy that Naruto is gone?"

Shikamaru also added, "Why are they also burning effigies of Naruto and saying "go to hell demon brat?"

"I'm sorry. I cannot tell you that." Sarutobi said sadly. _'I hope I just dodged a bullet there.'_

"I think after what we've been through and seen today, we, as Naruto's friends and classmates, deserve an explanation." Sasuke demanded.

"Very well. Let me make this perfectly clear. I am about to divulge one of the village's greatest secrets." Sarutobi began.

Ino then interrupted, "Wait. Naruto is one of the villages greatest secrets?"

Sarutobi sighed and then explained, "In a way yes. What I am about to tell you about Naruto's past is a SS class secret. They are not to leave this room nor can you discuss them at home. If you break the sanctity of this agreement I will be forced to act accordingly. Is that clear?" the Hokage spoke coldly.

After a few nods, Sarutobi asked, "Do you remember being taught in school about the battle between the Yondaime Hokage and the Kyuubi?" After everyone nodded, he continued, "What you learned in school was not the truth. It was only half truth. You see, the Kyuubi cannot be killed by mortals. It is too powerful. So instead of killing it, the Yondaime used a seal that used the Shinigami in order to seal the demon away. When you use this seal, the Shiki Fuujin, you die. The Shinigami takes your soul along with the soul of the thing that is being sealed and you float around in the Shinigami's stomach for all eternity. In doing this, the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi into a baby boy who was born on that same day and just had its umbilical cord cut. That baby was Naruto."

All of Naruto's classmates were shocked. "So, Naruto is the demon?" Kiba asked.

"You tell me. Remember everything that Naruto did. Would a demon try to cheer people up through pranks? Would a demon strive to make friends with his classmates? Would a demon ask a girl repeatedly out on a date? Would a demon cower when Iruka uses his Big Headed Evil Face Jutsu? You tell me." Sarutobi asked in response.

"No." Sasuke answered. "He wouldn't. These ignorant villagers treated him badly for all those years because they couldn't tell the difference between a jailor and the prisoner."

Sakura then continued, "Who are you supposed to hate more? The prison or the prisoner? People cannot hate the prison because the prison did not commit the crimes that the prisoner committed. Therefore, the villagers are wrong. I don't hate Naruto. I hate the fox and I firmly believe that Naruto, if he knew about the fox, hates the Kyuubi too."

Sarutobi smiled, "Well, I can tell you Sakura that yes, he does know about the Kyuubi. Yes he has actually spoken to the fox." Everyone was shocked by this revelation, but listened, "And yes, he has repeatedly called the fox a baka and a teme to his face."

"Wow, he really must be stupid or brave." Shikamaru said thoughtfully.

Kiba responded, "Naruto always had balls of marble. Now I know he has balls of extra hard diamond."

"TMI, Kiba." Ino responded with a slight, yet unnoticeable nosebleed.

"We still are going to bring him back, demon host or not. He is still our dobe." Sasuke said.

Sarutobi smiled._ 'At last. Maybe there is some hope for this generation after all, eh Minato?'_

Uzukage Tower, Uzugakure Three Yeas Later.

Being a Kage, no matter where, was hard. There was paperwork and more paperwork. Also the Kage needed to be strong enough so that he or she could protect the whole village. The bigger village the more people to protect and more strength needed.

Naruto was a child still. Only twelve years old and already a Kage. Because of his career at the Academy had gone sideways he had to study a lot more than normally. Shinji, Mori and his cousin Nayoko helped him a lot and they had hired him a tutor so that he could accumulate more information faster.

First thing that they thought him was Kage Bunshin no Jutsu that was in his father's scroll. There were no letters or anything from his parents as they had died too soon and the times at the time of his birth had been too hectic to write anything to him.

He had been given full medical. After all the abuse he had been given even though he had the fox to heal him, there could be lingering damage. They had found something in the end.

The seal that binder the fox was slightly and just slightly wrong. Seals were the specialty of Whirlpool Country and so they knew more than most. They started learning seals while in the Academy and so were far superior to most.

They had been confused as to why Naruto only received a minor power of healing when all other jinyuuriki got so much more from their prisoners. Take Gaara of Sand for example. He could control sand and that had nothing to with the point that he had born in Suna - if it had then most people of Suna could have sone something like this.

The seal was designed as to keep the fox at bay and nothing more. And so the specialists of Sealing modified the seal a little. The result was that Naruto's affinity was now doubled. He could control fire easily as well as wind that was his original affinity.

They were still baffled why he couldn't concentrate very well for long periods of time and utilize all of the intelligence he clearly had.

Finally one night they got the answer in a form of an assassin that was sent to kill the new Uzukage be the cost what ever.

Naruto had awakened Rinnegan. Slowly oh so slowly they had found out that his brain had sections that each controlled a part of something. And so he had been given the answer. His progress with Kage bunshin was commendable but that was because his brain was used to being split between many parts. Also he could because of that put more Kage Bunshins to learn new information and those would concentrate on the information with single minded efficiency.

Now after everything Shinji and Mori had found him some nice bodies to use after they had slowly figured out what the Rinnegan could do. It couldn't copy jutsu but you could read people's minds and copy the information that way. You could push and pull material things and you could repel and suck techniques. You had affinity to all elements and intelligence to use it after getting the bodies that you needed.

How they had discovered that they needed bodies? Well that was easy. Naruto had felt a pull. A pull so strong that he had thought that he would explode if he couldn't have this something.

And so it was found. Naruto had been wandering in the Village doing his rounds to see how everything was going in the Village when he had felt the pull in a cemetery.

Next thing they knew was that a Corpse had lifted from the ground and it had Rinnegan eyes. Slowly Naruto had learned to use his kekkei Genkai. It had taken him two years, but finally he was there. He knew how to control himself and had calmed down considerably now that all the extra energy went to his Paths.

Animal Path was a nameless Ninja that they had came across in the Village. It could control summon animals all around that had his Rinnegan. It could summon his other paths and himself as well.

His Asura Path was the Warrior of his Paths. While his Animal Path wasn't very strong physically, no more than a normal ninja anyway, his Asura Path was. They had been on a delegation mission in Suna where a body had called him in the desert. It was mostly puppet and he had eventually made it better with alterations, but it still possessed a heart in a cylinder. It was strong and could be repaired in a heart beat should he desire so.

His Deva Path was his Mother who had been given back to Whirlpool after she had died giving birth to him. She was his most cherished path and strongest of all and it was her that he tended to use most of all his paths. All his path's hairs were yellow like his now and they all possessed Rinnegan eyes. He could use his paths to see, hear and learn. It's main abilities revolved around gravity manipulation, allowing Naruto to use his Deva Path to repel and attract objects and people.

Naruto could use all of his Path's abilities if he wanted to from his own body, if the path was disabled. Deva Path however had most techniques, including Chibaku Tensei, Shinra Tensei and Bansho Ten'in.

His Paths all retained the skills that the original body had and the affinity as well. His Animal Path had Earth Afiinity, Asura Path had the affinity of electricity and Deva Path had the affinity of Water. His Paths in general were very well rounded. They had more speed and strength than a regular ninja that they had been all because of the rinnegan which awarded more than just affinities to it's users. It also gave the sight of chakra. He could see how the chakra flowed trough person and didn't need eyes to see. It also gave the power of astral projection.

He had also gotten Sh oten no Jutsu down after a while of using inmates that were sentenced to death. It basically used the body as a sacrifice and gave Naruto a way to control that person as long as the chakra poured into it ran out or the copy was defeated. You could use it as a disguise so that it could fight your battles for you if you wanted. It was essentially your copy.

His Human Path was a Kaguya who had been given to him by Mori. It was Mori's twin brother actually and had retained the bloodline allowing Naruto use this bloodline as he wanted. His Human Path had the ability to read minds simply by placing it's hand to the subjects head. It gave them everything they needed so that information if they had prisoners wasn't a problem. The bad side was that it sucked out the soul of the one that it was used into. The soul could be given back if wanted.

His Human Path was also faster than his other Paths.

Naraka Path was a dead woman who they never got around to know the name of. It was strong but it's only use really lay in the summoning of the Outer Path. The Outer Path was a large head that came from the ground surrounded by flames and possessed Rinnegan. The Outer Path could fulfill two uses: Interrogation and restoration. It was his most important Path because of it's restorative purposes. it could save people from death.

Now Preta Path was a teenage boy, a chuunin in reality, from Uzu. It's power was basically absorb chakra from techniques. It could form a barrier which nullified effects of jutsus or just suck the chakra from attacks therefore strengthening all the paths.

It could also suck chakra out of anything that it touched as long as that channeled chakra in some way.

The Outer Path had taken too much out of Naruto. He had been weakened considerably. He had used a technique that was revealed to him after he had acquired his Naraka Path. The Technique had summoned a creature that he had no idea of what it was and had tried to impale him with rods made of chakra. Only one had hit it's mark and that was to his throat. After defeating the creature he had been granted his Outer Path.

Although after this feat he had needed to mutilate his Paths with piercings. They were connected to the rod that he had on his troth that had shortened automatically, now seemingly a black hole in his lower throat. (AN: Think of Ulquirra from Bleach.)

Thankfully Kyuubi had made the difference. Because of Kyuubi and it's strength that accumulated all the time because it was doing nothing inside of the seal and was all chakra he could use his original body.

What this rod in the end gave him was chakra disruption blades that he could create as much as needed with no end. He had created the piercings like that and some other items as well.

He had trained for three years after everything and was now fourteen. He was finally able to be the Kage that his people needed. After reading and learning for three years everything was much better now that how it was before.

He now had the understanding required to be a Kage and the strength too. Although he trained and learned new techniques as much as he could there wasn't a time because of his Paths that he was not in duty for his Village. And because of the rapture that it had fallen after the War and all he had a lot of work to do.

They had allied with Suna and soon at Chuunin exams it was Naruto's hope that he was able to get an alliance with Konoha as well. Because of his Paths they would not know him and so he had a larger chance to succeed.

Fuuinjutsu was the main point of their Village and so that was what was teated. But being as Naruto was well versed in all elements even if Wind was the main element other's were nurtured as well. They had have and still had a lot of rebuilding to do after the war that almost destroyed them.

Thankfully because of the Blood Purges in Kiri they were able to get new Ninjas fast. They were giving them home, they were giving the Village their loyalty. After all with a jinyuuriki as their Kage there wasn't much point in Blood Purges or anything of the sort.

Finally it was time for the Chuunin Exams that were held in Konoha. it would be interesting, Naruto thought as he watched his Village from the Window of his Tower.

Konoha Three Years Later.

In some way the disappearance of Naruto was a good thing. It had pushed all of the Academy students - Naruto's friends and people that generally missed him - in to new lengths to improve themselves as to bring him back.

Kiba had been seen pestering his Older Sister about teaching him this or that. Sakura had been seen with Ino and Hinata in the Library too often it to be healthy. Ino and Hinata had also been trained by their families, mostly because they refused to do anything else than training unless it was meeting Naruto's other friends so that they could exchange information about techniques and all.

Eventually they had all been made into teams. Team 7 was Sakura, Sasuke and a new strange guy called Sai. Sasuke and Sakura thought him as the replacement of Naruto and so didn't include him much. Sasuke wasn't hell bent on revenge anymore.. He had just gotten a revolution about his brother. First, his clan was strong and so it was impossible for one person to exterminate them all. Second was, why should he obey his Older Brother when he had deserted them all. He also acknowledged that Konoha was the place where most strong and famous Ninjas had gotten their strength from.

Team 8 was Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji under Sarutobi Asuma. Team 10 was Hinata, Kiba and Shino under Kurenai Yuhi.

They had trained even harder after being placed into teams. They had been in their teams for a year. They had all graduated the Academy at 13 because of the advanced material that they had demanded from Iruka who had indeed given them that.

They were well rounded bunch and were the chuunin hopefuls of the Chuunin exams that were very close indeed. They were hoping of seeing someone that they recognized from the kidnapping from the foreign teams so that they could have a clue where to search for Naruto.

AN: Huh. Long chapter huh :D I reworked the whole thing. This is more of a introducing chapter than anything else. Next chapter you have some action. I hope that you all like the whole reworked Uzukage :D


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Because of the success of the first chapter that i completely reworked, I got even more motivation and so thought of writing a second chapter. Like always if you have any ideas, questions or anything, PM or leave a review .)

Chapter 2 - Difference.

"I'm leaving all my other Paths here but Animal Path. I'm taking him with me when we go to Konoha for the Chūnin Exams. Are the teams decided that will come with us?" Naruto asked from Mori.

"Yes, Uzukage-sama. We will take three teams with us. Even then Konoha will have an advantage. There are some news from Suna though. Their Kage sent us a message that they have made an alliance with Oto - A new hidden village in Grass Country." Mori said to Naruto. They were in Naruto's office in the top floor of the Kage building.

"That is worrisome. I can't even begin to understand that decision. Oto is a very new Village, they shouldn't have anything that Suna could possibly want. If Suna contacts us let me know with some of my Paths. I'll leave Preta Path in charge. Assemble the teams and get them to meet me at the gate." Naruto said and left in a flash of shun-shin.

At Konoha.

"Have all of you been nominated for the Chūnin Exams?" Ino asked as they once again assembled in the little Ramen Stand that Naruto had used frequently visit.

"Yeah, which is good. We could catch a wind of the people that kidnapped Naruto." Shikamaru said in a grave but contemplating voice.

"Best would be if the Dobe was with some of the foreign teams." Sasuke said.

"Indeed, but we can't know something like that. And as it is there will be a lot of people coming to the Village which will make the search even harder." Shikamaru said.

"We must try." Shino said.

And so the delegations from different Villages started to arrive. The Hokage and council had been kept busy by the arrivals and regular Shinobi were seen on duty more often than not so that they could prevent fights that could happen between different Villages.

It was a nice sunny day, only three days before the actual exams when the delegation from Uzu arrived. A representative was at the gate to welcome them and show them to the Hokage tower were they would be formally received.

"So this is where you grew up, Uzukage-sama?" Masaki, one of the Jounin sensei s asked him.

"Indeed. It was a happy and safe place for many, not for me though. I had few real friends. I met with Sasuke Uchiha often. We knew each other trough his brother who was an ANBU at the time and used to baby sit me. It was easier for him to baby sit us both than leave other without protection." Naruto answered to her.

Masaki had been part of the Village for two years now. She was one of the refugees they had taken from Kiri, creating an alliance with them at the same time. She was a trusted member and had been one of his advisors before taking her team under her tutelage.

"Were you lonely here?"

"Most of the regular people viewed me as a menace, as the Demon and not a child. Parents didn't want me to play with their kids and by the time I started academy I already had my mask up and running. I was the Dobe. Children that are only training to be a Ninja don't have the skills to differ mask from the real thing. See underneath the underneath. That is the reason I suspect that even if they missed me, they missed only the mask. The doe that was daily entertainment for them." Naruto answered calmly.

"Did the Hokage know?"

"Yes, he did. It's just that because of the council it was hard for him to do much. He stationed ANBU around me to protect me whenever he could, but even then it was little too little and too late." Naruto said still at a calm voice.

"What if your friends actually saw underneath the underneath? Konoha is known for it's prodigies and from the reports we have received your previous classmates are the strongest of their generation." Masaki replied.

"We shall see."

They arrived at the gate and were escorted to the Hokage tower by Umino Iruka, Chūnin of Konoha. _What a curious character.. _Masaki thought as they were led trough the streets and Iruka showed them some of the things that were along the way.

Iruka as well was surveying the delegation from Whirlpool. Three teams with jōnin sensei s. He labeled them in his mind as teams 1, 2 and 3. Team one with female sensei was a tracking team clearly. They were more observant and their clothes told him that they were used to all kinds of terrain.

Team 2 on the other hand was heavy assault team. He could feel their chakra quite clearly which told him that they were trained and actively build up their chakra pool as much as they were able.

Team three was a curious one. There was a taijutsu specialist - he could tell by the bulbs that showed in the kid's legs and arms. Then there was a weapons user. She had a sword and Fuuma Shuriken on her back and was much more prepared on the weapons scale. The last one was a mystery for him until he saw the senbon on his wrists. Also the much heavier packs and how his uniform was clearly enraptured told him that this boy was a medic inn at training. Good teams all around.

Then there was the matter of the Uzukage and his bodyguard. They were curious as well. The teams chatted and behaved normally. A little bit tense which was understandable, but the Uzukage was completely relaxed as was his guard, which was abnormal.

Either the Uzukage had confidence of his own skills or his bodyguard was so good that he didn't have to actually do anything. The bodyguard had a almost yellow earth gravitating hair that was very characteristic for Uzu ninja. He wasn't very muscular, but that didn't tell anything in the end. He had Uzu headband on his neck and had a curious amount of piercings on his face.

What he could get from the man while feeling his chakra out was that he was strong, very strong indeed and his muscle tone suggested that he was fast as well. He probably had wind affinity like many in Uzu though he couldn't be sure. Basic kunai and shuriken pouches suggested that he was proficient, but so were most Ninja. The man had grey eyes that were somewhat misty which made Iruka think that he may be somewhat blind, although with Ninjas you never really knew.

The Kage himself was another matter completely. He seemed young, maybe 15 years old and was dressed in the traditional blue robes and Kage hat. The Kage had shuriken and kunai pouches as well, hidden beneath the baggy Kage cloak. What made this Kage special was that his eyes were bind with bandages. It was a well known fact that blind ninja's survived very rarely to actually rise in ranks.

They finally got to the Kage tower and the Uzukage merely told with a wave of his hand that they were free to follow some other ninja and find their accommodations for their stay. The bodyguard and Uzukage went with Iruka to the Office.

"Hokage-sama. Here is the Uzukage-dono with his bodyguard." Iruka said bowing.

"Thank you Iruka, you may go." The Hokage said. Iruka left after bowing to both of them and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Welcome to Konoha, my name is Sarutobi Hiruzen." Sarutobi said.

"Thank you for the kind welcome. I am called Light." Uzukage said.

"Come, sit, let us talk about alliance that we are in the process of forming." Sarutobi led the other Kage to the sofas, meaning that Light's bodyguard took a hold of his hand and practically led him to his seat.

"What do we have that other wants?" Sarutobi asked.

"I have information that you will be most interested in. It may save, it may kill, but it is important nonetheless. You on the other hand have more ninjas than us and missions that on the occasion go to my lands. We have missions that fo to your turf on the while and we need wood, which we have little."

"What information are you talking about?"

"Well let's say that it is highly personal for you. I know about Namikaze Naruto and I know of his enemies. I also know about certain snake.." Light said in a blunt voice. He needed this alliance with Konoha. Without it they would be out of wood in no time and the rates which is was sold was outrageous. They needed more missions and wood so that he could feed his people and have a good life made for them.

"You know where Naruto is? Is he alright?" Sarutobi asked, his face hardening. Light's bodyguard tensed as did the ANBU that were hiding in the walls.

This information does cost like I already said. I wish for the alliance. I will not have my people suffer. It just doesn't go like that. I give you something and you give me something. We will retrieve Naruto Namikaze for you and you will give us the alliance we wish for." Light said, sipping the tea that a receptionist had carried in earlier.

"How do I know that it wasn't your people that took him in the first place?"

"We didn't, our intelligence tells us that he left by his own choice." Light said.

"I will think this alliance. For now let us enjoy the Exams.."

Exams start.

In the stadium people, high and low statue watched as their nations teams went trough the first challenge. They saw how team seven of Konoha passed the henged guards by the second floor. Rookie 12 as they were now called from Konoha all passed the first genjutsu test by the door. Two other teams from Konoha also passed this test. Two teams from Grass passed as well as all of Uzu's teams. The team from Suna passed this as well. Two teams from Oto passed as well.

The Written examination was a breeze for many and the best of the best passed to the next stage.

The Forest of Death was an interesting test for the Genins. Only half passed, only one team from Uzu had made it. Team 3 exactly. Rookie 12 as well as one other team had passed from Konoha. Suna team passed as well as sound team.

The Tournament went differently. Because many had passed they had to keep minor tournament before the actual tournament.

From Konoha only Rookie 12 passed. Teams from Suna and Uzu passed as well as the sound team. Now they all had a month to get ready for the finals.

Three weeks before the finals Light got a missive from the Hokage. He went with his Animal path acting as a bodyguard as usual.

"Good day to you Hokage-sama. Have you thought of what I said?" Light asked lightly standing in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Usually I wouldn't do anything like this. I don't like to take unnecessary risks, I have to think of my Village as well you see. But Naruto is a part of this Village and he will remain so as long as I live at least. I accept, but if I detect any missteps from you, you will suffer greatly. Konoha is the greatest Ninja Village for a reason."

"I know of this. Shall we?" Light said while holding his hand out to his bodyguard to take him to sign the papers that would give his Village the edge they needed to grow.

They signed the papers in silence mostly. Animal Path whispered into Light's ear what the contract said so as to Light wouldn't be deceived. Light didn't think that the Hokage himself would sabotage their contract but he was weary of the council and the Hokage's advisors.

Finally after the papers signed and Animal Path's clone taking them away they finally sat down with tea and started to fulfill the promises that were in the contract.

"Ask your questions." Light stated.

"Is Naruto alright?" Sarutobi immediately asked.

"Yes. He is as healthy as he can be as well as happy that he is able. He isn't despised where he lives at the moment and is very well protected." Light said.

"Is he-" Sarutobi started.

"You will see him before the exam ends. Now to the more pressing concern. There will be an invasion coming. I know that Orochimaru has gotten his claws on Uchiha Sasuke all ready. He has the cursed seal on his neck. I know that his sensei has taken care of it the best he can, but that is not as good as it would be as if our sealing masters took a look of it. You do know that our specialty is sealing."

"I will see what I can do. I knew that Orochimaru was near but I have taken steps to stop this as much as I am able." The Hokage said.

"That is not enough. I will deal with Orochimaru if you wish to. There's the matter of Shukaku as well. The Sand are involved in the invasion. I do not know how, but I know that they are." Light said.

"Orochimaru was my pupil. It is my duty to see him defeated." Sarutobi said.

"But you have to think about your Village. Now that we have an alliance I have to think about your Village as well. You are needed here. You have no successor in place to take your duties should you fall. I on the other hand have five of them." Light pressed on the issue.

"Then we sit in the Kage box together and see what will happen. If Orochimaru attacks you then you can retaliate. If not, then it is my duty to take care of." Sarutobi laid the plan.

"That is acceptable." Light said, before rising from the chair, his bodyguard helping him on the way.

"I will give you Naruto after the finals."

"See to it or the alliance will be short lived indeed." Sarutobi promised.

Light only nodded his head and left without the help of his bodyguard.

On the Other Side of Konoha. Uchiha District.

The Konoha 12 were all amassed in the Uchiha District, because in there they were safe from prying ears and it was peaceful there as well.

"Have you heard from Naruto or seen his kidnappers?" Sasuke asked while serving everyone tea. Manners were important after all.

"Not a hide or hair. I don't understand. he could be anywhere. If I had to suspect I'd say Cloud has him, because they are one of the Villages that isn't here and they would have the man power to do it." Hinata said.

"What about the other Villages that are here?" Kiba asked.

"There's nothing too suspicious."

"What about that guy who bit you?" Hinata asked from Sasuke.

"I don't know who he was. Kakashi-sensei took care of the thing he left behind and the Hokage told me to go to some specialist next week. He said that they would be able to help me. Maybe I'll get a clue about Naruto as well."

"We'll see." Neji said.

AN: Now here's the ending for the second chapter. I am sorry that I skipped most of the exams, but everyone knows how they went and because Naruto wasn't that much involved I just didn't want to write that part.

In next chapter there'll be a explanations to a lot of the emotional stuff as well something else. Also the invasion begins.

Remember to Rate and Review and like always have any ideas - PM or Review them to me :D

Lady Logos.


	3. Author Note IMPORTANT

A/N:

As it stands I have been having a HUGE writer's block and have been busy with real life and some other things as well, which have left me with almost of time nor desire to write.

UPDATE LIST FOR MY STORIES:

Uzukage:

I have written around half of a chapter now, and will continue on it as soon as I can, I have been writing it as well when the mood strikes me. I can't guarantee an update, but will do my best.

Themes:

The earlier chapters have been written when the mood strikes me (14-18) and have NOT been beta'd or even proofread, I thought you'd like some form of an update and so updated them in a hurry.

I will be going over them later so as to correct any mistakes that have been made, starting from chapter 1 to the latest and upload at least two new chapter.

Girls Girls:

As it is I've almost completely given up on this one and it's an almost dead animal.. Might be I come back to it, might be I won't.

Past and Future:

Is actually completed in a draft and I'll get to it when I have the time and desire to.

Back to Power:

Has almost two chapters done but I need to revise some points.

Starting Over:

Is still going on a full revision…

One of the Three:

Is on Hiatus as of now, however I have been slowly getting back to it.

Time and time again:

Hiatus…

Pain Forever:

Hiatus…

Music makes it happen:

Is on theory finished on paper….

Goal Unreachable:

Hiatus until further notice…


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I wish to make this a little more light hearted, and as it is this chapter will focus on to the past. Making things more clear and so on. It also tells why Naruto is as he is. I wish to make Naruto rediscover "the Flames of Youth" so to speak and get more light hearted. But we'll see where I get this going. Remember to R&R :D

Chapter 3 Memories.

Paperwork - the number one enemy of every ruler on the planet. Naruto firmly believed that paperwork was something that was made only so that the rulers couldn't concentrate on the things that really mattered.

Even while in Konoha he had to deal with paperwork as he had left Preta Path in charge. Preta Path was a teenage boy, very much like he was himself and the people were used to seeing him around their Kage even thought officially they had thought him dead after a mission. Shiro Uzumaki had died in reality while on a mission and after everything Naruto had taken his body and used it as his own.

Naruto now as his alias Light had a headache. They had been given rooms in an old Ninja District near his old apartment building. It wasn't anything special but they were more than enough for Ninja that were used to living in wilderness for long periods of time.

For him and his bodyguard there was two bedroom flat with a sitting room and bathroom and a small kitchenette included. It was more than enough for a two month living in.

Usually Light himself stayed in the apartment, as he oriented quickly, he couldn't give up his bandages even while on their 'home' because he knew that ANBU were stationed everywhere where different delegations lived.

The Delegations from Suna and Oto were stationed in the same building as them after all. There was a large common room in the building that they could use, as well as a training area. They weren't required to make their own foods but most did because of the possibility of someone messing up or poisoning the food.

They all had their own floor. Suna was in the first floor, just above the common room floor. Oto was stationed between Suna and Uzu which gave Uzu the highest floor.

Naruto himself at this moment was meditating. He left the consciousness of his real body sleep. Animal Path was shopping food for them and Preta Path was doing paperwork at his office. His other Paths were doing various things. Two were sleeping and one was spying on a meeting of his council that they hadn't wanted him to a be a part of for some reason.

In Whirlpool - Kage's Office.

Mori came to his office and he continued doing paperwork.

"Yes, Mori - What can I do for you?" Preta Path - Shiro Uzumaki asked.

"Uzukage-sama, we have intel from Suna and Oto alliance."

"Continue."

At the same time in Konoha, Light woke from his meditation and quickly left for the Hokage tower at the same time directing his Animal Path to give him a hand to get there. Being blind on one angle was really very stupid indeed, but at the moment there was no other choice. He didn't want to reveal the fact that he had the fabled Rinnegan. It would do absolutely no good in his situation and so it was a guarded secret. The bandages also protected his identity from observing eyes and because he saw everything that his Path's saw it wasn't a problem.

They climbed to the Hokage tower and told the secretary that they had something that the Hokage absolutely needed to know.

At the same time in Uzu, Mori continued to give his report.

"Orochimaru is indeed the Kage of Oto. The invasion they have planned has very much to do with Sand. How they have gotten their alliance is yet to known, but it is clear that Sand is going to assist in this invasion if they can."

"Well that is interesting. Now I wonder, where is Orochimaru? He didn't come with the Sound/Oto delegation which makes me wonder. He must be close. I will plan something with the Hokage. Dismissed." Preta Path said and continued to fill the paperwork, occasionally massaging his temples as the headache threatened to overthrow his concentration.

At Konoha.

"Ah, Uzukage-dono, what can I do for you?" The Hokage asked.

"Hokage-sama, I have vital information that I just received from my spies. Orochimaru is indeed the Kage of the Hidden Village of Sound. He didn't however arrive with the delegation, so that makes me wonder how it is that he is here. Suna is allied with Oto for some reason that I cannot understand. Oto has nothing that Suna isn't already getting from Uzu, such as water or so on." Light said.

"Thank you for the information. We have sighted Orochimaru in the Forest of Death like told you already. He gave Uchiha Sasuke some sort of cursed seal. Later we found a Grass team without faces, which makes me think that Orochimaru stole their faces." The Hokage shared.

"Do you already have a plan in place for the invasion?" Light asked.

"I will have my ANBU guards with me and the stadium is filled with ninja. The main threats if Suna is indeed allied with Oto are Sabaku no Gaara and Orochimaru." The Hokage said.

"Do you have anyone capable of suppressing a tailed beast?" Light asked.

"I have maybe one person, but even then it could be very hard for them to defeat Gaara. I will dispatch a team to be ready about the matter. Can you do anything in regards of Suna?" Hokage asked.

"I can try but I can't say for sure. What about Orochimaru? Forgive me for saying but you aren't young anymore and this Village needs a good Hokage." Light said.

"If necessary I can take care of him. It is not a problem, I am willing to die for my village." The Hokage said.

"I will fight Orochimaru. It is not a problem to me and I am sure that I can make sure that he at least will be laying low for some time, I can also kill him without remorse unlike you Hokage-sama. I know that he is - was your most valued student and so with his actions has caused you too much pain. But love is still a hindrance in these kind of matters. I will protect you Hokage-sama." Light promised.

"But you are blind and quite young for a Kage. What can you do?" The Hokage asked. It was no surprise that the Hokage thought that Light couldn't fight. He needed directing to get from one place to another.

"I can fight just fine. People have chakra I can sense which is why I never bump into anyone. Matter doesn't have that chakra but for a moment when a human touches it which is why I can distinguish weapons from other matter." Light said.

"It's settled then." The Hokage said.

Naruto was remembering the past. He should have been sleeping, but lately it was harder and harder thing to do. When you have six bodies to take care of, plus your own and have to work with every one of those bodies things get messy very quickly.

Nowadays he didn't got much sleep. Usually at least one of his bodies was always awake, now he had three plus his own. It was taxing, but not so much as to require anything more than meditation. Meditation easily could replace sleep and helped if you were sleep deprived.

He thought of the past and how everything had changed so much, in so little time. He was now 15 years old. When he had left Konoha he had been 10 or so. Now he wondered, how his life had been if he had never left this place.

At times he hated Konoha. He hated the ignorant people of Konoha and how so few people in the whole Village actually were important to him. They couldn't keep anyone safe despite their fabled teamwork.

Now he thought if he had ever had any friends while in Konoha. No, he thought. There wasn't anyone there. Iruka was only a teacher and not even very good one at that. He just didn't have time for him. Not like his instructors had had in Whirlpool.

The Hokage was important to him. Very much so. Even though the council had tried everything to make the Hokage to back down in regards of him, the Hokage had still prevailed and helped as much as he could. It was not much, but it had been enough and it was the thought that mattered. Also the Hokage had always had time for him to discuss matter - everyday matters of a child - with him.

He didn't think he would have ever woken Rinnegan while in Konoha. It just wasn't possible. There wasn't enough peace and quiet for him to do that. He was always in turmoil and that wasn't how rinnegan was awakened. It was awakened when the owner had capability to calm down completely, to go so far in to his or her's inner thoughts that there were no thoughts. Sometimes it happened while people were dying. The rinnegan then fixed the damage and pop you had rinnegan. Usually people when dying, were calm and collected, finally defeated and calm in a way that was almost impossible to archive.

He thought of his classmates. They were still children. Even though they were contesting in the Chunin exams they were still children. They weren't like Naruto now Light who had their own Village and had been forced to grow up way too fast, start killing and murdering. It was hard at times, but Naruto had prevailed like always. Now he was calmer and more collected. Many even described him as a cold person. But he needed that calmness to control his bodies. It was essential. If there was too much emotion he could loose control and that was very bad indeed. If that would happen, he could die because of the influx of chakra.

Finally, the Finals were starting. The delegations from the different Villages were in the stands along with civilians and Ninjas alike. The Kage stand was far from crowded as only the Sand, Uzu and Konoha Kages were actually present.

The Hokage stood and walked to the balcony that overlooked the stadium.

"Welcome friends from far and wide to the Chunin exams. A little bit of history before we start. After the Great Wars it was decided that we should all conclude our.. mishaps in a more peaceful way. And so formed the Chunin exams as they are now. These exams are the way for the Village to show off and to gather missions for their Village. It is also a great way to stimulate war. Now all Chunin hopefuls remember that you are here to ensure your Village's future and prosperity. Begin!"

And so the exam's begun. The first match was between Neji Huyga and Rock Lee. It must have been some form of faith, Naruto mused as they watched the fight from above, with his bodyguard whispering to his ear occasionally.

Surprisingly it was Lee who won, though nearly but still. The match after that was between some Oto nin and Hitomi from Uzu. Hitomi was their medic nin in training and was one of the more brilliant candidates as of whole.

The matches came and went until it was time for the match that all had been waiting for. Uchiha Sasuke agains Sabaku no Gaara. It should have been easy but suddenly there were feathers everywhere and some sort of sleeping jutsu had been erected.

Sasuke and Gaara had moved away from the stadium to battle in the nearby forest while the Kages all stood for a moment before there was an explosion. Huge snakes had bursted trough the Village walls and ninja's were seen battling against them.

The Kage's situation was however quite different.

In the explosion Naruto had been separated from his bodyguard who was now actually battling against one Kimimaro Kaguya.

He himself was standing with the Hokage against Orochimaru, the Hokage keeping a hand in his shoulder so that he'd know where to go. Without his bodyguard he was completely blind.

"Hah, my old fool of a sensei and a blind cripple. This will be a very fast battle indeed." Orochimaru sneered at them while talking.

"I do not believe it to be so, Orochimaru." Light said. He quickly did a few handsymbols and said quietly:

"Nimpo: Sambon-me!" (Ninja Arts: Third Eye!)

A literal third eye opened to his forehead. It was electric violet in color and very ornamental looking having gold around the edges. No Rinnegan was visible but that was beside the point as far as he was concerned. He didn't particularly need the Rinnegan when using this technique as this gave him a very similar sight as the Hyuuga's had with their fabled Byakugan.

"So just because you can suddenly see you think that you can defeat me? You fool! I will raise the dead!" And so Orochimaru did. With his forbidden technique he had rosin the first, second and third Hokages.. This included Minato - Who fortunately didn't recognize Naruto.

The Hokage and Light watched on in horror as bodies were raised. Naruto leaned a bit towards the Hokage and in a very quiet voice said:

"This is not your battle.." With a firm nod of the head he sent the Hokage away. The Hokage protested only mildly before using sun'shin to get into a better place to watch the fight.

AN: This chapter was probably the hardest I have EVER done. I have not been writing too much lately as said in the A/N earlier and I hope that you survive with this for at least a month or so. I finished this in a hurry today and it has not been proof read, nor has any adjustments been made as it stands so do forgive my mistakes (I know there are more than a few.) Enjoy and remember to R&R!


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Reviews boost me to write more, even now as writing this I am at work even now. My mac also is broken and so everything that I had written is now gone, so I have had to start from the beginning as far as this story and others go. But I'll do my best in updating stuff, I've lacked inspiration and time.

Chapter 4 - Mutant Message

Light stood watching Orochimaru and the raised bodies of old rulers by his side, studying, trying to understand where this was going. His mind started to formulate a plan as fast as he was able, trying to come up with a strategy, something to make him able to win this without exposing himself as who or what he was. Turning his focus towards his Animal Path was still fighting with the Kaguya who's name he didn't know. Taking control of that body more than usually he left only minority awareness towards his own, letting a sertain part of his brain control that one for now, which started a banter with Orochimaru, asking why he was doing what he was doing and so on. The answers eluded him however as he was concentrating onto the Kaguya in front of him.

Using his gravity manipulation and summoning one of the spikes he could, he pulled the Kaguya ciolently towards him, using the spike to scewer him straight trough. It was unlikely that he would survive but for now he wasn't a threat any longer. Controlling the Animal Path now, he quickly moved as fast as he was able to his own body's side and took a full control of his own body again.

"A guard? I heard of him, he's your guide and apparently quite weak, what are you hoping to achieve?" Orochimaru snarled.

"We are stronger the more there are of us, together we shall defeat you." The two, Animal Path and Light spoke, in perfect synnegry.

The Animal Path attacked the Kages straight on, using various animal to combat them the first and second Hokage that he had summoned, while using taijutsu with battling Minato. LIght himself was concentrating onto Orochimaru for now in a taijutus match as well. Orochimaru had tried to use his tongue to choke him, and as it stood he was a strong opponent. Light decided dispassiontely that he wasn't a match to him in Taijutsu as it stood and so disengaged.

"Ha! Kage? You? What a joke!" Orochimaru taunted him again, while standing half crouched watching Light intently.

"I will defeat you.. Suiton: Ja To Kuchi! (Water Release: Snake's Mouth)" Light said while doing hand seals blindlingly fast, the technique soared over his head, forming a snake that tried to swallow Orochimaru hole. In response Orochimaru used a technique that enchased him in earth letting the technique swallow him with the dome of earth, and cam out of it unharmed. The water remaining from the technique littered the ground was left as the two studied one another.

Seemingly out of nowehere the two again came to close contact, Light using his metal spikes and Orochimaru using his Kusanagi as they engaged in combat of another type of melee. The spike seemingly easily countering Orochimaru's sword was something that no one could have believed, but as far as learning kata's goes, his multiple bodies were very useful, as he got the mental training and could spar against each other, also one of his bodies had know already how to use the sword, and a metal rod wasn't too dissimilar.

For a while they were just flashes with the occasional sounds of weapons clashing, and many would have been hard pressed to observe. However the Hokage and two of his ANBU were watching, the ANBU keeping the Hokage safe.

After a while of fighting they were again standing on opposite sides of each other, both having minor cuts and bruises but nothing definite. Abandoning their weapons for now, Orochimaru swallowing his and Light simply concealing his to his billowing sleeves, they went against each other again, this time techniques flashing, making the ground shake and the dust moce trought the air.

Animal Path was in trouble. The two older Hokages he could handle, that wasn't a problem, however he was the weakest of all the paths and so relied most onto summons than anything else. He was mostly using doton (Earth) techniques when he was using anything or hand to hand combat. The first and Second Hokage fought well together however. He had been forced to use his most powerful summon, a Quuen Spider to keep those two busy.

He was panting as he stood against Minato, the techniques and multiple summonings taking their toll on his chakra. For a brief while he entertained the thought of summoning one of his other paths to him, but decided against it. Minato truly was a fearsome opponent and they didn't call him the yellow flash of Konoha for nothing.

The teleportation jutsu he used though was actually much simper than what anyone would have thought. It was based onto the seal desing on the three pronged kunai that the Fourth Hokage so liked throwing around, however he could only teleport in clear lines, from one kunai to another and it wasn't instant per say, just very very fast movement, that happened in an almost instant obliterating almost anything on it's path.

Suffering another cut from kunai to his already quite bleeding and bruised body as he tried to dodge Minato's attack he heard him mutter a simple sorry.

"I know you cannot control it. I will give you a quick death, do not fear." He said in answer. Summoning another of the Iron Spikes that the paths could use, he stepped between two kunais in a very quick sunshin, keeping the spike or spear in frint of him and as Minato understandably teleported he was impaled by the spike. This didn't kill him, but left him incapicitated. He used the spike to scewer the Former Fourt hHokage to the ground and turned his concentration onto the first and second Hokages.

The first was already dead the body or sacrifice that had been used visible and the Second Hokage slightly injured. His own chakra reserves rather low on this vessel and so he was hesitant on taking the old Hokage on.

Light and Orochimaru where still blasting away with thier techniques when Light had a small epiphany. The ground was watery thanks to his earlier technique with the Suiton (Water).

Doing quick series of hand seals he muttered a raiton technique, and let it go to the ground, to the water.

AN: Evil from me to leave a cliffy here, don't you think so? Sorry for the short chapter, but I've never been much for a battle writer so this is a ew area to me. Review and tell what you think, they always boost me on.  



End file.
